disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)
thumb|250pxNothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) é uma canção cantada pelo Gênio (Dan Castellaneta), quando ele retorna a Agrabah e Aladdin e Jasmine em O Retorno de Jafar. Esta é a única música de O Retorno de Jafar, que não está incluída na trilha sonora de Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões, o que é provável, devido à música sendo cantada por Dan Castellaneta, em vez de a voz original do Gênio, Robin Williams. Letra Gênio: I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal I rode a rickshaw all along the great Great Wall! '' ''I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall, '' ''But who was with me through it all? '' ''Nobody! '' ''The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze '' ''On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules '' ''It's easy when you're chased by killer bees '' ''Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed'' AH CHOO! So now I'm home '' ''Home again with you '' ''You chase the clouds away '' ''Whenever I am blue '' ''And the pyramids I highly recommend '' ''There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails '' ''Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils '' ''I single-handedly I even saved the whales '' ''No one was there to hear my tales! (crying) '' ''In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band '' ''I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande '' ''Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land '' ''Nobody laughed, or lent a hand Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle '' ''Without you, the Sahara's not so hot '' ''Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet '' ''And the QEII is just some yacht Now that I'm home, '' ''Home again, it's clear, '' ''All I ever wanted '' ''Seems to be right here '' ''I've traveled East and West '' ''And now, I'm back again '' ''And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend Aladdin: There's nothing in the world Jasmine: Nothing in the whole wide world Ambos: There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Gênio: Nothin' in the whole wide world Versão brasileira GÊNIO: De paraquedas fui até o Taj Mahal E na muralha enorme eu não me dei mal Fui eu que fiz aquela torre inclinar Mas sem ninguém pra me ajudar Sozinho! Lá em Moscou, no circo, fui um voador No monte Olimpo eu corri com Hércules E a abelha fez de mim um vencedor Tenho saúde quando eu fiz : Atchim! Agora estou com quem sempre quis Estou com meus amigos E assim eu sou feliz ALADDIN: É sempre feliz! GÊNIO: E nem lá no Egito Eu achei o que persigo Nada vale mais no mundo que um amigo E num colchão de pregos tive que deitar E até de odalisca tive que dançar E sem ajuda até salvei as baleias Mas nunca vi as tais sereias Em Acapulco eu, numa festa fui tocar E lá nas correntezas eu fui navegar Voei num balão Mas quando eu quis pousar Não vi ninguém Pra me ajudar... E sem vocês o Amazonas é um pingo Sem vocês o Saara é geladeira Sem vocês o Niágara é só uma torneira Um porta aviões é um barquinho Quando eu voltei Só então eu vi Tudo o que eu queria Era estar aqui! Viajei de leste a oeste E no entanto lhes digo Nada vale mais no mundo que um amigo ALADDIN: Pois nada vale mais JASMINE: Nada vale mais no mundo JUNTOS: Pois nada vale mais do que um amigo... GÊNIO: Nada neste mundo inteiro! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Aladdin